Un Hermoso Secreto
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Lunch estaba dolida, Ten había terminado con ella. Buscaba una manera de olvidar a Ten para siempre. Lo logro, ya que en su camino se interpuso Vegeta y la hizo olvidarse de Ten, pero hay un problema, ahora no sabe cómo olvidar a esa saiyan y lo peor es que tiene dos pequeños que se lo recuerdan siempre... Esta historia contiene Vegeta/Lunch y Lemon.


**Buenas a todo/as:**

Hoy vengo con una historia de mi pareja preferida de Dragon Ball Z… Realmente no existe, pero yo tengo la oportunidad de unirlos y para mi es un placer, así que les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que tendrá mucho ¡Vegeta/Lunch! Si no te gusta esta pareja y no planeas darle una oportunidad, este no es tu sitió, ya que habrá mucho +18 de esta pareja y mucho amorsh, pero también drama.

**Aviso: **Ninguno de los personajes que utilizare son de mi propiedad, todos son de Akira Toriyama. Tan solo los utilizo para el entretenimiento del lector.

**EL SEXO Y SUS CONSECUENCIAS…**

Se encontraba sobre su motocicleta, la que su contraparte decidió comprar en algún momento. Su cabellera azulada bailaba con el aire y su rostro mostraba preocupación. Nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada como ahora y los nervios la atacaban de sobremanera, mientras las lágrimas se intentaban escapar de esos hermosos ojos azules, pero ella las lograba retener. Llego a una farmacia y compro una prueba de embarazo… Tenía tanto miedo y las manos le temblaban, pero no debía de ser tan negativa, tal vez solo había sido un sustito de mierda y no le sucedía nada, todo estaba bien y ella estaba dramatizando. Volvió a casa a paso lento, no quería llegar al baño, pero se armo de valor y fue a mear esa puta prueba. La dejo en el baño y salió de allí, necesitaba respirar, pensar en que no iba a ver esas dos rayas, no, iba a ser una raya y podría respirar en paz. Tenía que ir por esa prueba, así que fue al baño, tomo la prueba, antes de verla soltó un enorme suspiro y una oración, para ver si Dios se apiadaba de ella… Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y no era de alegría. En ese momento a Lunch le temblaba todo, hasta las piernas. No se pudo mantener en pie y termino en el suelo, llorando como una pequeña niña asustada, porque acaba de enterarse que estaba embarazada, ya no podía retener sus sollozos, los cuales eran altos y claros. Tiro la prueba contra la pared y es que se negaba a que fuese cierto que ella estaba embarazada del esposo de su mejor amiga.

Lunch compro otras diez pruebas de embarazo y esas diez pruebas la abofetearon con la dura realidad, ella esperaba un hijo de Vegeta y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Se tiro sobre su cama, se abrazo a su peluche y al fin acepto que estaba embarazada, que ahora tendría un recuerdo de la traición que cometió hacía Bulma. Se sentía la peor persona de este mundo ¿Cómo fue capaz? Se culpaba una y mil veces más, ella era la culpable, porque a fin de cuentas permitió que Vegeta la hiciera olvidar de Ten, de ese idiota de tres ojos y qué manera de hacerlo — ¡Maldita sea Lunch! — Si, olvido a Ten, pero ahora no sabía cómo olvidar a Vegeta y peor ahora que traía a un hijo de este ¿Cómo fue tan irresponsable? Era una idiota y punto. En su mente se empezaron a pasear los recuerdos de esa relación, como inició todo.

**FLASHBACK…**

Se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas y llego a la Corporación en busca de consuelo. Ten le había gritado que no deseaba estar al lado de una mujer tan acosadora y desquiciada, que él prefería seguir entrenando, que lo dejara en paz. Su corazón se encontraba partido a la mitad y necesitaba hablar con Bulma, ella, su mejor amiga, la que siempre la hacía sentir mejor y la ayudaba en sus problemas, esa amiga, no estaba en su casa. La recibió la madre de Bulma y le aconsejo que saliera al patio a tomar un poco de aire mientras esperaba a Bulma. Lunch hizo caso y salió al patio, tomo asiento en el césped, cerca de un árbol, se abrazo a sus piernas y comenzó a recordar a Ten, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo que le dolió esa manera de terminarla. Tenía la mirada sobre el césped, pero termino por elevarla y se encontró con un hombre, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados y la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Lunch pestañeo un par de veces y recordó que estaba llorando como idiota, así que se apresuro a limpiar sus lágrimas. El hombre solo soltó un bufido, rodo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se retiro, dejando a una sorprendida Lunch. Se le ocurrió algo al momento de observar como él se alejaba, ese hombre era tan atractivo y de repente despertó la curiosidad de la azulada. Se levanto y fue detrás de ese hombre, algo la hizo acercarse a él y vio como este entro a esa Capsula, la cual también llamo su atención.

La azulada se acerco y toco, esperaba a que le abriese. Si, le abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese hombre de nuevo, él alzo la ceja al verla allí. Ella, alguien tan puro y amable, apostaba a que más de algo hizo su contraparte, porque termino por lanzarse sobre él y termino sobre los labios ajenos, empezando a besarlo de una manera apasionada, necesitada y ansiosa por olvidar a ese maldito de tres ojos, y ese tipo se puso frente a ella, fue su primera opción y no pensó ni en quién diablos era, ni se lo pregunta, ella solo fue al hecho. Algo que la complació fue notar que él le correspondía y en un dos por tres, rompió su vestido rojo, era uno de sus preferidos, pero al diablo, quería follar con ese hombre y no necesitaba ese vestido. Las respiraciones eran agitadas, estaba completamente caliente y no quería que nadie arruinara ese momento. Ese hombre la tocaba de una manera tan salvaje que provocaba que temblase, que se excitara aún más. Lo tenía adentro de ella y eso fue lo mejor, sentir aquel miembro entre sus paredes vaginales, fue tan placentero sentir algo así, algo le decía que ese miembro era de otro mundo. Termino encima del desconocido y comenzó a mover sus caderas, con fuerza y seguridad, daba de saltitos para apreciar aún más a ese grande. El hombre debajo de ella solo la apreciaba, grandes pechos, un cuerpo tan apetecible y deseable. Las manos de este terminaron sobre esos pechos, los apretó, los jugueteo, que buenos juguetes resultaron.

Todo fue pasión, todo fue placer y satisfacción, hasta el último momento, ellos disfrutaron como nunca. Vegeta la tomo con fuerza y le dio un par de embestidas, las ultimas, para luego terminar corriéndose dentro de ella. Lunch estaba tan acalorada y sonrojada, aquel sonrojo empeoro al momento de sentir como la llenaba de él, de su semen. Tenía semen de un desconocido ¿En qué clase de desesperada se convirtió? Estaba acomoda sobre él y él la abrazaba, acariciaba su espalda desnuda —Me…Me llamo Lunch— Susurro mientras acariciaba el pecho ajeno —Vegeta— Fue una presentación algo atrasada. Ese día Lunch descubrió algo, ese hombre la hizo olvidarse de Ten y la tenía más grande que Ten — ¡Lunch! — Se escucho el grito de Bulma y Lunch palideció. Se bajo de Vegeta y tomo su vestido, pero estaba roto, por suerte sus bragas y sostén, no lo estaban ¿Pero cómo diablos iba a salir así? Vegeta la observaba complacido, se dedicaba a ver ese trasero. Lunch termino de ponerse la ropa interior, el vestido roto y por último se acerco a besar a Vegeta —Hasta la próxima— Tenía que haber una próxima vez. Vegeta solo asintió y ella salió de allí a escondidas, lo mejor que pudo. Esa vez tuvo que salir huyendo de la Corporación, llegar a casa, darse una ducha y pensar en su nuevo ¿Amante? Y luego llamo a Bulma explicándole que tuvo un problema y tuvo que irse, pero que mañana llegaría… Así fue como Lunch se fue metiendo en la Corporación todos los días, descubrió que Vegeta y Bulma tenían una relación, que ella era la amante de Vegeta y que le ponían el cuerpo a Bulma. Pero nada la detenía de estar con Vegeta, en los arbustos, en la habitación de este, en el baño, en el estacionamiento, por el cielo, todo lugar era bueno para tener sexo y a cada momento, se volvió adicta a ese hombre, hasta que decidió "Terminar" esa relación… Mentira, volvieron y continuaron, hasta el presente…

**Fin del Flashback**

Hoy en día, estaba embarazada y ahora mismo, Vegeta se encontraba en su balcón y ella frente a él… Seguro venía a buscar una explicación del por qué hace ya dos semanas no fornicaban como Dios manda. Dudo en dejarlo pasar, pero lo hizo y él comenzó por tirarla al suelo, subirse sobre ella y comenzar a desnudarla —Ve…Vegeta espera— Lo empujo y se acomodo la ropa — ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — Pregunto bastante molesto y casi que gritando —Vete de mi casa, por favor— Vegeta no lo hizo, volvió a ponerse sobre ella y comenzó las caricias, los besos. Lunch se rindió y volvió a entregarse a él… Fue la última vez ¿Por qué? Porque se entero de que Bulma también estaba embarazada y era obvio quién era el padre. Vegeta intento retenerla pero no lo logro, ya que Lunch se desapareció de la faz de la tierra, nadie sabía en donde estaba y él solo se concentro en Bulma y su futuro hijo….

**Ocho meses después**

El tiempo correr rápido y no se detiene. Bulma armo una reunión, estaba emocionada, pues pronto nacería su bebe y se volvería madre, así que tenía que celebrar sus ocho meses. Invito a todo el mundo y Vegeta estaba esperanzado de que entre esos invitados estuviera Lunch… La azulada si llego, llego mostrando con orgullo aquella panza de ocho meses, todos estaban con la boca abierta, principalmente Vegeta, que al momento de verla casi se ahogaba con el pedazo de pollo que devoraba. Lunch no llego sola y llego acompañada de Yamcha, cosa que no le agrado al pelinegro. Bulma al ver a su amiga corrió a felicitarla —Oh estas embarazada y mira, tu pancita esta enorme ¿Cuántos meses tienes? — Pregunto junto con Chichi, las dos amigas, curioseando a la azulada —Voy a cumplir ocho meses— Las mujeres acariciaban la pancita ajena —Y ¿Sabes que será? — Pregunto Chichi —Si, aunque serán dos, una niña y un niño— Había dejado sorprendida a la futura madre y a la pelinegra — ¡Tendrás dos bebes! — Vegeta estaba de lejos, como siempre, pero gracias a su buen oído supo toda aquella información… Solo le faltaba comprobar que esos mocosos eran suyos — ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Ten? — Bulma deseaba saber y Lunch observo a Vegeta, para luego ver a otro lado — ¡Yo soy el padre! —Un grito se escucho y todos quedaron pálidos al saber que se trataba de…

**Fin del capítulo…**

Pues hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, agradezco su atención si es que lo leyeron y espero me dejen sus opiniones sobre esta nueva idea, quiero saber que les pareció. Espero les haya gustado y no se arrepintieran de darle una oportunidad a esta historia y pues nada, hasta la próxima.


End file.
